Just An Ordinary DayOr Is It?
by Georgia Peachx3
Summary: This is a songfic to Ordinary Day By Vanessa Carlton! Enjoy! HermioneHarry
1. Song

"Ordinary Day"  
  
Just a day,  
  
Just an ordinary day.  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
And as he asked if i would come along  
  
I started to realize-  
  
That everyday he finds  
  
Just what he's looking for,  
  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said Take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
Although they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine.  
  
And to know he's no stranger,  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
And he said Take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
  
In the palm of your hand.  
  
Please come with me,  
  
See what I see.  
  
Touch the stars for Time will not flee.  
  
Time will not flee.  
  
Can you see?  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
  
Or was it all in my head?  
  
Did he ask if I would come along?  
  
It all seemed so real.  
  
But as I looked to the door,  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he said he my take my hand,  
  
Live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand In the palm of your hand,  
  
In the palm of your hand.  
  
Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky. 


	2. One

Just an Ordinary Day  
  
Just a day,  
  
Just an ordinary day.  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky. And as he asked if I would come along  
  
I started to realize-  
  
That everyday he finds  
  
Just what he's looking for,  
  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
Hermione Granger walked down the hall with a heavy stack of books in her arms and an equally heavy bag on her shoulder. She stumbled and fell, her bag opening and books flying everywhere. Hermione sighed exasperatedly as people kicked her books around as they changed classes. Hermione looked up to see Harry coming toward her. She gave him a weak smile as he smiled feebly back at her and began to help her pick up her books. Harry and Hermione turned toward the greenhouses. "I wonder what we're doing in Herbology today?" Hermione wondered aloud. "Haven't got a clue." Harry said in return. They continued to walk down to the greenhouses in silence. Hermione wondered why this silence seemed so awkward. She turned to look at Harry and then, for some reason stopped herself. "Where has Ron gotten to?" Harry asked suddenly as they opened the door to greenhouse three and peered inside. Ron was nowhere to be seen. "I thought he said he was headed to the greenhouses," Harry muttered thoughtfully. Hermione was to busy staring at her feet to answer. "Umm....Hermione?" Harry asked. "Whawha what?" she asked suddenly. "Err...nothing." Harry said, not being able to look Hermione in the eyes for some reason, so he contented himself to staring at his feet instead. Ron Weasley entered the greenhouse five minutes later to find both Harry and Hermione staring at their feet. "Is...er... something wrong?" Ron asked suspiciously, "Nope," answered anxiously, happy to have something to break the silence. The both began to talk to Ron at once, so that neither if them was audible. "Oi you two, what did I miss?" Ron asked. "Hermione and Harry blushed and turned away just as Professor Sprout entered the greenhouses.  
  
That night, Hermione found herself being pulled out onto the grounds, to sit in the moonlight, which is something she did seldomly. As she walked out onto the dark grounds, she thought that she should have brought the invisibility cloak, but it was too late now. She wandered down to the tree that her Harry and Ron always sat under. For some reason, she decided to sit in Harry's regular spot rather than her own. She began to sit down. "OW!" yelped a voice and Hermione screamed.  
  
Hermione stood transfixed at the spot where she had heard the voice, she heard muttering and then a shuffling noise and Harry Potter appeared out of nowhere. "Oh my word," Hermione whispered. There was a very awkward silence, worse than the one earlier. "Umm Hermione?" Harry asked quietly. "Yea?" Hermione answered her voice shaking. Harry looked at her simply and said patting a spot next to him on the ground "Sit." As she sat she watched him stare at the stars. "They're so beautiful," Harry said. As Hermione started to stare at the stars, she understood why Harry's life was so good. He lived it to the fullest everyday, something that she needed to work on. He lived everyday as if it could be his last, doing as much as possible that sounded appealing (A/N Do NOT take this the wrong way) to him. Hermione found her gaze being taken from the beautiful sky above to something even more beautiful, Harry. She surprised herself at first as she turned towards him a little but then relaxed and turned towards him. She started at what she saw, the boy who had once been staring so intensely at the stars was now staring deeply at her. 


	3. Two

He said Take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?  
  
And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
  
Although they did not feel  
  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
  
His vision borrows mine.  
  
And to know he's no stranger,  
  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
"Hello Harry," Hermione said, in a dazed sort of way. "Hello Hermione," Harry said in the same sort of voice. Hermione smiled. Harry smiled back. He propped himself up and she did the same. He slid his hand in hers. Hermione felt her hand tingle as he did this. She thought to herself, "What is this feeling? I've never felt this before...I mean, about Harry too..." Harry stared back at the stars and pointed at the most beautiful one that Hermione had ever seen. "Look Hermione," Harry whispered. "It's you." Hermione felt her heart pound against her chest. She didn't know what to say so she just looked at Harry. "I don't mean to scare you Hermione but," Harry's voice cracked. "Erm...I've liked you since I ever meet you." Harry blurted and then looked so embarrassed. Hermione realized something at that moment. "I have too," she said. After that was said, it was like a rope was broken that had held back everything. They began talking about ordinary things, everyday stuff and even when they had first meet. Harry began talking about Quidditch and Hermione suddenly glowed. She thought about how she felt and smiled, thinking that she had never in her whole life felt any better than this. She felt that anything out there that could ever hurt her wouldn't dare to come near; it was vanishing, never to be seen again. Hermione noticed that Harry had abruptly stopped talking. She looked up into his eyes, he looked into hers and it was if a bound had been formed, locking then in true love. 


	4. Three

And he said Take my hand,  
  
Live while you can  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand  
  
In the palm of your hand.  
  
Please come with me,  
  
See what I see.  
  
Touch the stars for Time will not flee.  
  
Time will not flee.  
  
Can you see?  
  
Hermione broke the eye contact first. "Harry," she whispered. Harry put a finger to her mouth in signal to quiet her and he leaned in and kissed her. She resisted at first but then let herself to be wrapped in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry pulled her closer.  
  
Harry softly let Hermione go and she smiled as she stared at him. They both looked at each other and at the same exact moment said "The Astronomy Tower?"  
  
They climbed quickly and quietly under the invisibility cloak. Hermione slid open the Astronomy Tower door quietly. Inside was a blanket that lie on the cold stone floor. Harry smiled. "I come up here often," he said. Hermione smiled for what felt like the fiftieth time that night and sat down gazing at the stars, Harry sitting beside her, every once in a while kissing her. Far to soon, the sun began rising and they were still sitting there. Harry gave Hermione one last long kiss. They didn't pull away for a long time. Harry looked at Hermione and said softly, "I love you Hermione Granger." 


	5. Four

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
  
As I wake in bed  
  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
  
Or was it all in my head?  
  
Did he ask if I would come along?  
  
It all seemed so real.  
  
But as I looked to the door,  
  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
  
And he said he my take my hand,  
  
Live while you can,  
  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand In the palm of your hand,  
  
In the palm of your hand.  
  
Hermione Granger woke with a start. Her stomach was swirling. She had just kissed Harry Potter, the boy who lived, twice!!! "Wait," she thought looking around, feeling suddenly disappointed, "that wasn't even real. It was a DREAM!" She thought sadly, shaking her head. She couldn't remember walking back to the common room or anything and the dream was fading in her head. She did remember going to sleep the night before though. "I wish it was real," she thought to herself as she got up and dressed. The morning was pretty normal and Harry didn't seem to act weirdly, so she knew it was a dream. Later, Hermione walked down the hall with a heavy stack of books in her arms and an equally heavy bag on her shoulder. She stumbled and fell, her bag opening and books flying everywhere. Hermione sighed exasperatedly as people kicked her books around as they changed classes. Hermione looked up to see Harry coming toward her. She gave him a weak smile as he smiled feebly back at her and began to help her pick up her books and she had this odd feeling in her stomach that told her that she wouldn't be waking up in the morning disappointed. 


	6. Five

Just a day, just an ordinary day  
  
Just tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,  
  
Just an ordinary boy.  
  
But he was looking to the sky.  
  
"I love you Hermione Granger" 


End file.
